


To the Moon and Back

by winterssheild



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Alpha!Laureline, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clueless Valerian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Alpha, Laureline to the rescue, Male Omega, Omege!Valerian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Valerian needs a hug, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/pseuds/winterssheild
Summary: Valerian was an Alpha, or at least thats what Laureline thought when they met. But now she finds herself in a situation she never expected, but wouldn't change for the world.





	1. Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely fell in love with these two after seeing this beautiful movie last night and I needed to write something. This fic started as my headcannon that Valerian is an Omega despite his cocksure attitude, while Laureline is the Alpha to the rescue. First fic in a while with no beta, but if you would like get a hold of me. Mistakes will be corrected before the new chapter goes up.

To his superiors, Valerian was an Alpha through and through. He acted the part perfectly, standoffish, a womanizer, cocky—the list went on. But if you were to do some digging—very deep digging—you would find that it couldn't be farther from the truth. At the age of 12 when most of his colleagues presented as Alpha, Valerian presented as the complete opposite. An Omega. It was a shock, and one he hadn't taken well. He—and everyone close to him—had expected him to be an Alpha, and now that he wasn't he suddenly had no clue what to do. It had taken a lot of fighting on Valerians' part to stay as a cadet, and he had won. He hadn't know what else to do. It seemed that everything he had known was being thrown on its head, and he needed the sense of normalcy now more than ever. 

It had been hard after presenting as Omega. It had been as if his whole identity had been ripped right from under him. But he was a fighter, and he worked that much harder to get to where he was today and he wouldn't change it for the world. 

He could act the part of Alpha and soon it seemed as if everyone forgot that he wasn't, and that was fine by him. The less people who knew the better. After the adjustment of his presentation, everything went back to normal. He easily played the part of Alpha, because that was all he knew. The only real change for him was now he had to remember to take that special little pill that made his heats stop, and his scent change. And after so long even he could almost forget he wasn't an Alpha. 

That is until Laureline came into the picture. 

Valerian hadn't know what to expect from his newest partner, but it hadn't been her. The first thing that had hit him had been her smell. She smelled of everything Valerian loved, and it was mouthwatering. He hadn't known what to do but stare, open mouthed and wanting. And it made it all the much better that she was an Alpha. Valerian had been around so many Alphas in his life, that the musky smell had become just another part of the background. But Laureline smelled so much better than all that. She smelled like coming home, and it left him speechless. He wanted her in a bone-aching way he had never wanted anything in his life. It made the Omega part of him want to roll over and submit. 

It was a problem. 

After their introduction—which Valerian had hurried along as fast as politely possible—he had run to his quarters, and touched himself in a way he had never before. But it wasn't enough. The smell of her lingered in his nose, pulling whines, and moans from his throat that he had never made. It was embarrassing. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before and for the second time in his life, Valerian felt like his world was being turned upside down. 

He could always ask for someone else, but they hadn't even been in the same room for more than 15 minutes. There was no obvious reason for him to ask, so he would just have to deal. He could act the part as Alpha, it wasn't as if he hadn't done it before. It was just going to be so, so much harder. All these feeling inside him were new. He had been playing the role of Alpha for so long—and had never bothered to look into Omega—that this was so far from what he knew. These feelings made him feel so wrong it made him ill. But he could push through this—he had to. 

Unfortunatly his body had other plans. After presenting as an Omega, Valerian had immediately gone out to find suppressants. He hadn't bothered going to the doctor, he didn't want this on any more papers than it needed to, and he knew what they would say. He didn't want to wait till after his first heat had passed. So he had gone to some of the shadier parts of the city and found someone who was willing to sell him the cursed pills with no questions asked, and he had been getting them like that ever since. 

But despite being on the pills for more years than he could remember, his body betrayed him. It had started with an itch deep in his gut. At first he could ignore it and go about ignoring Laureline as best he could. The 'itch' lasted for nearly a week, before the shakes started, leaving Valerian feeling week and grumpy, and after that—well Valerian knew what came next. He had smelled plenty of Omega in heat, and his room stunk of it. It was overly sweet, and calling. He thought he knew what to expect, but he was so wrong. So very, very wrong. 

Thankful for the sleepless nights that sometimes plagued him, Valerian had taken enough pills to kill a cow in hopes to sleep this whole ordeal away, but after what could have only been a few hours, he was wide a wake, in the most pain he had ever been in, in his life. His whole body had felt like it was on fire, and no matter how much he rubbed his aching dick, he could find no relief. It was like the worst sort of torture. Sweat clung to his brow, and his breath came in shuddery pants, through gritted teeth as he palmed himself through his boxers. 

He whined, long and painful, needing some form of release. His body begged for it, but his hand couldn't do anything for it. He felt like he was dying—was honestly convinced. But the sweet embrace of death never came. Instead, he was left breathless and aching for hours, cursing whatever god he could think of for this cruel joke. 

He didn't know what time it was when three loud thumps landed on his door, loud and angry. For a moment it knocked his brain out of the heat muddled haze it had been in for the past unknown hours. He growled—thanking his position as Major for allowing him some sort of privacy with completely sound and scent proof rooms. He didn't know who was outside him door, but he didn't care. It hurt to much for him to care. Whoever was out there could piss off. He didn't know how long this heat would last, but all he knew was it was far to long already. He just wanted this to stop and for whoever was outside his room to leave him the hell alone. 

The pounding continued though, and after wracking his brain he knew it could only be one person. He had been dodging her for close to a week now, and he had been able to see the anger in her eyes, every time he would make excuses as to why he couldn't stick around. He hadn't though she would come to his room, demanding answers. He had hoped she would ask for a transfer, but that apparently wasn't her style. And now here he was, locked in his room, with the cause of all this pounding bloody murder against his door. 

He wanted so desperately to go and let her in, and pull her into his bed. But he didn't want anyone seeing him like this. This was shameful. It wasn't him, and he'd be damned if he let anyone in right now. But God he wanted to so bad. He wanted to bury his nose in her neck, and breathe in her intoxicating scent. He wanted to submit, bear his neck to her and beg her in any and everyday possible to make this stop. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, through gritted teeth. Rolling onto his stomach, his hands clenched the mattress below him to stop himself from moving. Knowing it was her outside his door made everything so much harder. It felt as if the ache was growing, becoming that much more unbearable. Pushing his face into his pillow, he whined long and needy, his dick throbbing painfully. It was all he could to stop himself. Teeth clenched painfully, and sobs racking his body, he stared at his door. 

And then their was a click. 

Eyes widening, Valerian used what little energy he had left, and pushed himself off his bed and across the room in record time, his body slamming against the door painfully. He felt the impact, and knew he would have a bruise, but none of that mattered right now. He had to keep her out. But by then the damage was done. She had gotten the door open just a crack before he had slammed it back shut, and he could smell her all over again. It was so much better now. His memory hadn't done her justice. She smelled so much better than anything had the right to. 

“Please,” He rasped, his voice rough, “Go away,” 

He knew she couldn't hear him, but it didn't matter. For a long moment, there was nothing, and he hoped she had gone, leaving him to suffer in peace, but after a few tense heartbeats, there was another knock, this one softer than the other had been. Sliding to the floor, Valerian whined as he felt a slight presser on the door. Energy completely gone, he could do nothing as Laureline pushed the door open, and slipped into the room, quickly closing and locking the door behind her. 

Valerian couldn't bear to look at her, his eyes downcast as he glared at the floor. Pride was the only thing keeping him from tilting his head and letting her see his unclaimed neck. A hand touched his check and suddenly her scent was all he could take in. A soft moan left his lips, and despite himself he looked up at her. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but understanding hadn't been it. There was no anger or disgust, simple understanding, and for some reason it made it worse. Pulling his face from her hand, he went back to glaring at the floor, shame filling him. He knew how to deal with the disgust, this though was completely different. 

“Valerian,” She soothed, her voice calm and...commanding? For a moment he wanted to snap at her for commanding him, but he didn't have the energy. But he wouldn't look at her. He couldn't stand to see anything other than what he'd expected. After a brief moment, Laureline spoke again, “Valerian, look at me.” 

This time the command was very clearly there. No Alpha had ever used their voice on him, and it had him snapping his head upwards, their eyes locking. Face to face, Valerian could do nothing but stare into Laurelines grayish-blue eyes. 

“Thank you,” She whispered, her thumb rubbing soothingly against his heated skin, “You look like shit. If you had told me this was coming I would have left you alone,” 

“I didn't know,” 

For a moment Laureline just stared, her brows pulling together, “You should know...” she trailed off looking around his room, taking in the rumpled bed before looking at the sweat soaked man in front of her. Understanding colored her eyes, and she leaned back, her touched nearly leaving. A whine left Valerian, as he leaned into her touch again, needing the contact now that she was there. “Valerian, have you ever experienced a heat before?” 

Shame filled Valerian and he looked away, pulling away from her touch. He didn't want to talk about this. He couldn't. If it hadn't been for the heat, he would have kicked her out of his room for even asking about it. But as it was, he couldn't stand to be away from her now that she was here. 

“Okay,” She soothed as she pressed her body against his, her fingers carding through his hair. “We wont talk about it. But I need to know, when did this start?” 

Valerian shook his head, “I don't know. Sometime early,” 

She nodded, her fingers never stopping their soothing movement. “Okay,” She breathed, “Okay. When was the last time you ate?” A shake, “Drank anything?” Another shake. She sighed, “You really have no clue do you?” 

Another shake, this time though, Valerian looked up at her, “How do you?” 

“I had a friend in school. She presented late and I helped her.” She explained, “Lets get you into bed, and then I'm going to get you something to drink. I don't think you'll be able to eat anything until you calm down a little,” 

“I don't want to move,” Valerian sighed, “Hurts,” 

Laureline nodded in understanding, “I know,” She soothed, “But you'll be much more comfortable on the bed. Besides, I need to go and get you something to drink.” 

Valerian wanted to protest, but before he could do more than open his mouth, Laureline, was pulling his arm over her shoulder and slowly hefting him up. “Come on,” She soothed when Valerian nearly collapsed, not having the energy to hold much of his own weight. Slowly they made their way to his bed, and Laureline eased him down, sitting on the edge and carding her fingers through his damp hair. Letting his eyes slide shut, Valerian let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

After a few moments of resting, he finally looked up at Laureline, taking in her soft smile. If it was possible Valerian would say he was in love. He wanted her to look at him like that all the time. 

“I need to go get some stuff,” she said after what seemed like an eternity. 

At her words, panic set in. Valerian didn't know why, but the feeling was so overwhelming it nearly chocked him. A low whine left his lips, and his body began to tremble. “Shhh,” Laureline scooted closer, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. “I'll be back, calm down,” While a part of Valerian calmed at her reassuring tone, it didn't completely ease the panic. 

“Please,” He didn't know what he was asking for, but he knew she couldn't leave. What if she didn't come back? She made the ache lessen, and he didn't want it coming back. 

Brows furrowing, Laureline eased down to lay beside him, her head on his shoulder, while her hand moved to stroke his cheek, rather than his hair. As soon as she settled against him, Valerian wrapped his arms around her, needing her to stay. He pressed his nose against her hair, taking huge lungfuls of her scent. It soothed the panic and calmed the intense heat that had been so overwhelming mere moments before. 

“Does this help?” She asked against his skin.

All Valerian could do was nod. Everything was screaming at him to not let her go. To keep her here. She eased the pain and made everything into a dull ache rather that the fire. 

“Good,” 

They lay together in silence, Laureline rubbing soothing circles against his cheek, while Valerian imprinted her scent into memory. He knew now he wouldn't be able to ask for a transfer. She was stuck in his brain for the rest of his life. 

Now, with everything just a dull background feeling, Valerian felt the exhaustion creeping in. He had been awake and wired for so many hours, and he hadn't know how truly tired he was until everything dimmed. Eyes drooping, Valerian shifted into a more comfortable position—still keeping Laureline against him—and pressed himself as close to her as he possibly could. She was like his lifeline back to reality, and while his groin still ached, he could almost ignore it. 

Beside him, Laureline smiled softly against his chest. He had wondered—and still did—why Valerian had avoided her at all cost, but things were starting to become clearer. She had thought there was something weird about her new partner. He smelled Alpha, but there was something under the scent that made her want. She had heard about all the women Valerian had slept with, and it had made her rather worried about how they would be able to work together, but she hadn't expected him to avoid her. Now, knowing his orientation it made sense. She could see the Alpha act was just that, an act. While it had probably become part of him in all these years, it didn't stop who he really was. An Omega. And the sweetest smelling Omega she had ever smelled. 

His scent wasn't like other Omegas she had smelled. It wasn't that overly sweet, almost nauseating scent she was use to. No, Valerians' was musky, almost Alpha. It smelled like a campfire, and rain after a dryspell. It was intoxicating, and even more so without what she came to realize was the suppressants. She didn't know what kind he was on, but if he had never had a heat before than they were probably nothing legal. 

Looking up, Laureline smiled as she watched Valerian blink sluggishly. She didn't know what caused this heat suddenly, but what she did know was she needed to take care of him. He obviously knew nothing about being an Omega, and that would end up killing him if he wasn't careful. It wasn't unheard of for an Omega taking illegal suppressants to die from complications. Plus if she didn't get anything into him soon, he was going to be in bad shape. While Laureline had met many Omega who could take care of themselves, their heat was when they needed someone who they could trust the most. Most Omega didn't bother with food while they were in this state, and that could easily kill them. 

“Valerian,” She hated using her voice, but this was only the beginning, and she needed to prepare. She needed to let someone know they couldn't take any missions for the next foreseeable future. She also needed to get a stockpile of easily prepared foods, and a case of something to keep Valerian hydrated. 

She watched as Valerians eyes snapped open, instantly finding hers. Regret filled her as she stared at him. He was clearly exhausted, and needed as much sleep as possible. She didn't know how long he was going to be like this, and while it clearly pained him to even think of her leaving, she needed to. “I need to get some supplies.” She whispered, keeping her voice strong, yet soothing, “I need you to breath and not move. I will be back as quickly as possible, but you need to stay calm. I swear I'll be back.”

Her heart broke as she watched the panic creep back into his eyes. He keened, low and desperate, his arms tightening around her slightly. She knew if he was at his best, she would have a harder time getting free, but right now he had no strength left in him. Pressing another kiss against his skin, she smoothed her hand hand against his face. “Shh, I'll be back. I promise,” 

“Please,” He breathed, his breathing picking up as she slowly moved from beside him, slipping off the bed, “Please,” 

“I swear, I'll be back,” Laureline took a breath, “Stay here Valerian. Stay calm.” Before he tried to stop her again, Laureline was out of the bed, and across the room, slipping from the room and quickly heading down the hall. 

V/L

It took a bit longer to get everything she would need and send off the messages she had to, but she was back in front of Valerians door a little over an hour later. She didn't know what she would find when she opened the door, but she hoped it wasn't to bad. She had heard stories from some of the people she had gone to school with of Omegas being self destructive when their Alpha left them. And while she wasn't Valerians Alpha, she couldn't deny there was something there. Taking a reassuring breath, she pushed the door open and quickly pushed the items she had acquired in before closing and locking the door. 

It was like a punch in the face when she finally took a breath. The scent had changed drastically from an hour ago, turning to something sour, and slightly acidic. Valerian was nowhere to be found, but she could hear the shower running, so she figured that was where he was. She didn't know how he had made it that far, but she didn't stop to really think about it. Setting the items down beside the door, she hurried to the bathroom, hoping Valerian would be alright. 

The sight that greeted her, had her mouth watering despite herself. She was very grateful for her amount of self control because without it, she would probably be stripping and joining him. The shower door was open, giving her the perfect view of Valerians toned body. Said man, was pressed against the shower wall, his eyes screwed shut, and breathing heavily despite the chill. His dark hair was plastered against his face and with every exhale a low whine could be heard above the spray of the shower. 

“Valerian,” 

Head snapping in her direction, and pupils blown wide, Valerian whined, his body visibly trembling, “You came back.” The words were nothing more than a whisper, but Laureline could hear them as if he were standing right next to her. 

“I said I would,” 

He was out of the shower and pulling her against him in the next moment, purring as he pressed his face once more into her hair, taking in her scent. He was freezing, but despite that, she let him pull her against him, not caring that she was now soaked. She ran her hand up and down his back as the tension seemed to drain from his frame. His purrs were punctuated with low whines, making Laureline feel horrible for leaving him even though it was necessary.

“Come on Valerian. Lets get you back to bed,” she soothed pullilng away from him only far enough to lead him out of the bathroom and back towards his bed. The heat was already returning to his skin, and Laureline knew that within the next couple of hours Valerian would be is much worse shape. She was glad she had thought to bring her tablet, knowing when the time permitted she was going to have to do some reading. She had never dealt with something like this before. When she had helped her roommate those years ago, the girl had known what to expect and had filled Laureline in on all the details. This though, was something different. First off, Male Omega were rare—not so rare that they were omitted from the schools teachings, but rare enough that there was little chance of a person meeting one. But his orientation, was only a rather small part of this. It was the effects of taking suppressants before ones first heat that Laureline wanted to know about. 

The average heat lasted almost a week, where a bonded Alpha and Omega would spend the whole of that time fucking like rabbits. Unbonded Omege usually had a trusted Alpha they could call, not to bond, but to ease the maddening ache. The Alpha was like a lifeline for the unbound Omega, keeping them somewhat tethered to reality. Sex wasn't something that happened in those situations, as its more often an Alpha of the same gender. 

Valerian didn't have anyone who he could trust in this situation. He knew nothing about being and Omega, and while he clearly wasn't the stereotypical submissive Omega, he was still an Omega. 

Reaching the bed, Laureline, gently coaxed Valerian into bed, “I need to get you a bottle of water,” she whispered. She searched his eyes for any sort of understanding, but it seemed like he was to far gone now. Pupils blown, skin radiating heat, and breaths coming in quick pants. This had escalated far quicker than she had anticipated. It was no wonder he hadn't wanted he to leave. When Valerian whined, body moving as if to grab her, she pressed a hand against his chest, pushing him back into the bed, “I'm not leaving the room,” She soothed, “I just need to go and get you something to drink. I wont even leave your sight.” she pressed a kiss to his damp brow, “I came back before, don't you trust me?” 

Valerian stared at her for a few long moments before nodding shakily. It was clear he was warring with his instincts, but some logical part of his brain must have still been online. She smiled, pushing his hair from his forehead, “I'll be right back.” 

Quickly she moved across the room and grabbed the bottle of water, and an energy bar. It wasn't much, but it was something, and at this point it was better. Moving back over to the bed, she slipped off her shoes, and climbed into bed with him. She offered Valerian the bottle of water, but he shook his head, instead, pressing his body against hers, and letting out a sigh. 

“Valerian, I need you to drink something. I wont force you to eat right now, but you need to stay hydrated.” He whined, but he clearly was listening. Handing him the bottle of water, she watched as he unscrewed the lid mechanically and took a long swig. For a moment he seemed almost shocked, before downing the rest of the water in mere moments. Nodding her approval, and flashing him a smile, she took the now empty bottle, and soothed him back down against the mattress. Sleep was the next thing on the list, and she didn't think it would take him long to drop off. 

Pressing herself against him, and letting him wrap himself around her, Laureline, ran her fingers along his spine slowly, up and down, up and down. She watched as everything seemed to drain out of Valerian, leaving him a sleepy mess beside her. “Its okay,” She breathed, “I'll be right here when you wake up,” 

For a moment Valerian looked like he wanted to protest, but something obviously won inside him, resulting in him giving her a small nod, before cuddling as close to her, and letting his eyes slide shut. It didn't take long before he was snoring softly, a heavy weight beside her. Once she was sure he was in a deep enough sleep, she reached for the tablet she had, had the foresight to place on the side table. Pulling up a browser, she pulled up the first thing she could find on an Omegas first heat when on suppressants their whole life. 

Apparently without the proper care, an Omega who experienced their first heat under these circumstances could easily kill themselves. While a heat was stressful on the body, having years of supressed heat, was much, much worse. Their were instructions on how to care for an Omega in such a condition, but it was very heavily suggested they be taken to a medical professional. They would be able to keep them in a medication induced sleep, while providing them with the nutrients their body would need to stay healthy. 

Laureline glanced at Valerian, chewing on her lip. The Alpha part of her wanted the best for the man—even though they knew next to nothing about each other. But another part of her—the part she had been attempting to push down since discovering Valerians orientation—couldn't bear to force him into something he clearly didn't want. HE had locked himself in his room for a reason, and while she knew it was the worse of the two options, she would do everything she could do to make this as easy for him as possible. 

Scrolling down the page a little more, she found the section of the article that gave very explicit directions as to how to care for an Omega in this situation. Glancing at the supplies she had gathered, she went over the list that was provided. Water, energy bars, spare clothes for the Alpha, and rags. Nodding she went on reading. If there was going to be no sex, it would be harder for the Omega, as that would speed up the heat, but there were other ways to ease the discomfort. 

Laureline read, and reread the article several times, committing as much of it to memory as possible. This was going to be exhausting for the both of them, but it was worth it. She didn't know exactly why she care as much as she did. She had been about to rip the Major a new one when she had come to talk to him, but then she had caught his scent. Full of distress, pain, and something unique to Valarian it had made her anger fizzle out instantly, leaving her with the overwhelming urge to help. He had just smelled so wrong, yet so right at the same time. 

Blowing out a breath, Laureline placed the tablet on the side-table and rolled herself closer to Valerian. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his forehead, her mouth twisting slightly. He was already burning up. She was glad she hadn't pulled the sheet over them. She didn't think he would sleep for much longer—the article had said during the worst of the heat, and Omega usually only got an 30 minutes to and hour of rest before their body was screaming at them again. Knowing it would take a lot out of her, Laureline decided to get as much sleep as she could before things got to the point where she had to keep a near constant watch over him. 

V/L

Eyes shooting open, Valerian sunk in teeth into his lower lip in an attempt to stifle the whine that nearly escaped. His body was on fire. He had thought it had been bad before, but this was torture. Everything hurt in a way he had never experience, but the worst had to be between his legs. Dark with blood, and throbbing painfully Valerian had never felt this level of arousal. It was maddening, and it was just made worse when he looked at the weight beside him. Alpha, his mind purred. A whine slipped past his lips and in the next moment the Alphas eyes shot open, meeting his own. For a moment they just stared, Valerian not knowing what to say or do. 

“Valerian,” the Alpha breathed, pushing herself up and reached up and running a hand down his cheek. 

Valerian purred, pressing into the contact. “Alpha,” The word was said like the sweetest prayer. 

“Shit,” 

Laureline had known this would escalate quickly, but she hadn't expected it this quick. She was no longer Laureline to Valerian, she was Alpha. Swallowing past the sudden nerves, Laureline scooted closer to the Omega, flashing him a small smile, her hand never stopping its movement against his cheek.

“Alpha, it hurts,” Valerian breathed against her hand. 

“I know,” pressing herself into his chest, and curling up against him, she pressed a soft kiss against his collarbone. “But you're doing so good.” 

“Make it stop,” his words had taken on a hint of a whine. It went straight the the Alpha part of her brain. She could feel his hardness against her side and being so close to him, she could found he smelled so much better. It was intoxicating. It made her want to straddle his hips, and sink down, taking every part of him inside her. She wanted that so desperately, but she refused. In her mind, this was something they would have needed to talk about before his heat. Now though it was to late. She hadn't ever thought she would find and Omega that smelled as wonderful as Valerian. She wanted to do everything for the man. 

Shaking her head, she took a few steadying breaths through her mouth, before pushing away from him a fraction. “I can't Valerian,” She whispered, looking up into his eyes. 

“Please Alpha. I need you,” 

God this was so much harder than she had thought. Taking in a breath, she slipped out of his lap, making sure to keep some form of contact. “Valerian...” 

Said man whined, falling back on the bed, his hand instantly reaching down between his legs and gripping his cock. Laureline was transfixed watching as Valerian wrapped his hand around himself, stroking at what had to be a painful pace. Once again, Laureline found her mouth watering, especially when the Omega let out a breathy moan, his eye rolling back. 

Laureline had seen some rather amazing things in her life, but this had to be the most breathtaking. The mans hand moved quickly over himself, and moans filled the room. The air filled with the intoxicating scent of Valerian and arousal. It really made Laureline question her decision to help him wait this out. If this was what she had to look forward to for the next foreseeable future, she didn't know how she was going to survive. 

Chewing on her lower lip, the Alpha part of Laureline finally broke. Pushing his hand out of the way, Laureline wrapped her hand around Valerian. The man hissed, his hips raising instantly to meet her as she began a slow, yet steady rhythm. She couldn't look away from his face. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, and mouth hanging open as moans spilled from his mouth. God it was something she really didn't want to forget. 

She could feel his body trembling, as his climax neared. For the briefest of moments, she considered teasing him, making this last as long as she could, but another part of her wanted to see him at his most vulnerable. Leaning down, she pressed her nose against the scent gland on his neck, breathing in his scent as she moved her hand quicker. 

“Fuck, Alpha--” Before he could finish his sentence, he was coming, long, thick ropes of cum, that leaked down Laurelines hand, and landing on Valerians stomach. He was breathing erratically, his eyes wide, and body trembling. 

Giving Valerian a few more stokes, she finally released his softening member. They were a mess, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She watched as his chest rose and fell for a good five minutes, before he finally released one last heavy breath, his cheek falling against her forehead. 

“Fuck,” 

Laureline nodded, “Yeah. Fuck,” 

tbc


	2. Where's my Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally wasn't planning on posting anything for a couple of days, since i usually have a hard time writing quickly anymore, but this chapter just kind of spewed itself onto my computer. Sorry its a bit shorter than the last one, but i felt it just needed to end there. Plus now I can get more into plot :D. But do be warned there is sex ahead ^^

“Alpha please!” 

It seemed to be the only thing Valerian was capable of saying anymore, and those to words were enough to nearly break Laureline. She found even though it wasn't her that was going through the heat, a light sheen of seat clung to her at all times. The only time Valerian seemed to even come back to himself was right after a release, and the only way he was able to achieve that was through her. It made the primal part of her purr in satisfaction. She knew once everything was said and done, things would change, and there would probably be regret on both sides and that was something she was not looking forward to. 

She didn't know if Valerian was even with it enough to understand what was going on, but for Laureline, she knew things could never be the same. Something inside her had shifted and now there was an attachment forming. She had never in her life helped an Omega through a heat sexually, so she didn't know if the attachment was normal, and nothing she had read had mentioned anything about it. If she were being honest with herself, it made her really wonder why Valerian had avoided her for so long. There was clearly something between them, but it wasn't something Lauraline understood. 

“Shh, I'm right here,” She soothed, pressing a kiss against the corner of Valerians lips. 

“Alpha, I need you. Please,” 

“I know. I'm trying,” 

And she was. She had been stroking his dark shaft for the better part of a half an hour, yet she had nothing to show for it. Things must had been getting worse. For the past couple of days they had been locked in Valerians room, Laureline had been able to give him release. But now, nothing. And the longer Valerian went with no release the worse he got. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong. In the article she had read, they had given plenty of examples of things that could be done that could ease things, but they weren't working. 

Letting her hand fall away from Valerian, she growled in frustration, causing Valerian to press his body against her, his discomfort seemingly forgotten as he purred, his face nuzzling against her scent gland. She understood what he was trying to do, and while it made the Alpha in her pleased, it did nothing for the rest of her. She didn't like failing, and thats what this felt like. 

“Alpha,” the word more of a whine. 

Glancing over at the man, she couldn't help the small smile as Valerian tilted his head, letting her see his bare neck. “Hush,” she soothed, “I'm not mad at you,” 

Valerian stared at her for a long moment before pressing his nose once again into the crook of her neck, pressing chaste kisses against the skin. It felt good. That was the problem Laureline found as the time went on. Anytime Valerian touched her, it made tingles go through her body, straight down to her core. It made her want to through everything she had planned to do to the wind, and mount the Omega. She knew it would help them both, easing Laurelines growing frustration, while giving Valerian the release to so desperately needed. The problem was though, that she didn't want to do it without his permission. Sure Valerian was an obvious womanizer, but how much was an act? What if this was something he didn't want. She had so much power in her hands, but she didn't want to abuse it. If only she could pull him out of this heat stupor for just a moment. For long enough for her to ask if this was alright, she would fell so much better about it. 

Chewing on her lip, Laureline sat up, pulling Valerian along with her. He gave no struggle, following her like a good Omega. She guided him to the bathroom, pulling away from him only long enough to turn on the water, and pulling off her clothes. Valerians hands were instantly on her, touching her like she was the most precious thing in the universe. It made a warmth spread across her that she was completely unfamiliar with. Biting her lip, she pulled his face towards hers, and captured his lips. The sensation was like none other. It made her weak in the knees, and butterflies dance in her stomach. It was perfect. 

Arms wrapping around Valerians neck, as his tangled around her waste, she moved her mouth against his, slipping her tongue between parted lips. When they finally parted, she let out a ragged breath, pressing her forehead against Valerians. There was the briefest of recognition in his eyes, but not enough to ask what she needed to. She knew what she had to do though. 

Pressing her lips against his once more, she pulled him into the shower, letting him press her against the cool tile, and press his body against hers. Feeling his length against her made her body thrum with want, but there would be time for that later if everything went according to plan. So instead of focusing on that, she spun them around, pressing Valerian into the tile. At his questioning look, she flashed him a smile, “Trust me,” She whispered, “I'm trying to make it stop.” 

Eyes brightening, Valerian nodded slowly, watching as she slid down, leaving kisses against his skin as she went. When she was on her knees, she took in the hardened length in front of her. It looked painful, yet so inviting, and down here, she could smell him so much better it made her head spin. Glancing up at him once more, she grabbed his cock, and pulled it into her mouth. She had to place a hand on his hip to stop him from pressing more into her mouth that she could take, but she smiled internally, knowing this had been a good choice. Running her tongue along the underside of his shaft, Laureline moved back till the only part of him she had in her mouth was the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head, before sinking forward, once again taking him fulling into her mouth. 

His hands gripped her hair—thankfully not to hard—as she set a steady pace, every once in a while stopping to pay special attention to the head. His moans were like music to her ears, and when she looked up, she smiled. Valerian looked utterly debauched. The Alpha in her purred in satisfaction, seeing him with his head thrown back, mouth hanging open and panting heavily. She could feel his cock pulsing in her mouth and for a brief moment she thought about pulling back, but she wanted to taste him. Pulling her focus back to the matter at hand, she sped up her motions, occasionally letting teeth graze gently along his skin. Without warning, Valerians hand tightened in her hair before her mouth was filled with his cum. It was a shock at first, but not an unwelcome one. 

“Fuck Laureline,” 

Looking up Laureline smiled. While the Alpha part of her loved being called that, a greater part of her was just glad to have him back even if it were for just a moment. Pushing herself up, she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pressed her lips against his. For a moment she received no response before he was pressing against her, kissing her with just as much passion as she was. 

But she had important things to talk to him about while she had him back, and while she would have loved to spend the rest of the time just kissing him, she knew she couldn't. Pulling away so their lips were only a fraction a part, she let out a breath, “Valerian, I need you to listen. What I've been doing hasn't been working. Theres only one other way that this could work. But I don't want to do this without consent.” 

For a moment Valerian just stared at her before understanding colored his blue eyes, “Okay,” he said with a nod, “Yeah, I understand.” 

“And you're okay with it,” She had to make sure. She wasn't going to do anything without him exactly what he was getting himself into. 

“Yes,” He nodded again, “Do whatever you think you need to. It's fine...” 

Feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she pressed her lips against him once more, slotting their bodies together as close as they could get. It was truly a relief knowing she had his consent. It made this whole situation that much better. “Lets get clean,” She suggested as she moved to grab a washcloth. 

She found it was a bit harder to keep her concentration on getting them clean with the way Valerian would shoot her heated glances. The glances were followed by touches that left her quivering. She was suppose to be the one in charge, but right now, every look, touch and kiss they exchanged had her feeling like the most prized woman and quite frankly it did things to her. 

They were just drying off when Laureline noticed the change in Valerians scent. It wasn't drastic, just subtle enough for her sensitive nose to pick up on it. She knew Valerian would soon be the quivering mess he had been earlier. Turning, she letting her towel drop. His eyes were instantly on her body, taking in every detail. His pupils dilated and he took a step towards her, his hands wrapping around her slim waist as he pressed his nose into the crock of her neck. 

“Alpha,” he breathed against her. 

All the anxiety that had filled her before was just a thing of the past, and she embraced what would soon happen. It wasn't as if she wasn't looking forward to this, quite the opposite. For the past couple of days she had been more aroused than she could ever remember being. And now she was finally able to do something about it. 

“I'm here,” she breathed feeling herself pulse with want. The Omega purred as he pulled her towards the bed. “No,” 

Instantly Valerian stopped, his brows pulled together as he stared at her, confusion clear in his eye. Stepping towards him, Laureline pressed herself against him, “You did nothing wrong. Just...let me take care of you,” 

Valerian nodded eagerly, his body shuddering with excitement as Laureline took control, pushing him down on the bed and straddling his waist. She could feel him pressing against her and it made her wetter than ever. Leaning down she pressed a kiss against his lips, slowly moving her body against him. She grinned at the moan that slipped through his lips. She couldn't wait to hear more of them. It was an addicting sound, one she didn't think she would ever forget. 

“Alpha,” 

“I'm going to take good care of you,” She promised before climbing off him and laying on the bed, stretching herself out, and putting herself on display for him. “Come,” 

He was instantly atop her, pressing kiss after kiss against her skin. While she was going to take care of him, she wanted this to be something that wasn't just one sided—or as one sided as it could get. Yes they were going to both get something out of this, she wanted this to be so much more. 

Teeth grazing against her neck pulled her from thoughts, bringing her back to the moment. Valerian grinned as he pressed a kiss to the abused skin before moving lower to kiss a nipple. Laureline moaned as he took her into his mouth, gently sucking her nipple, while the other hand cupped her other breast, stroking and massaging. It all felt so divine. She had never had a partner that had taken this much time to get her worked up, and that was really saying something From what she had understood, most Omega were only concerned about their pleasure unless told to pleasure their alpha. But Valerian was taking it upon himself to take care of her. 

Rolling them over easily, Laureline grinned down at the Omega as she slid her body against his once more. She didn't want to wait any longer—she wanted to feel him inside her. Reaching back, she wrapped her hand around his length before raising herself up, positioning him against her slick entrance, and finally sliding down. It was a stretch, but it sent shivers down her spin when she was finally seated, their hips pressed flush. 

Valerians hands were on her hips, grip almost to tight. His eyes were wide open, pupils blown as he tried not to move. She grinned down at him, leaning down and pressing her lips against his as she slowly shifted her hips, keeping herself tight as moved up his dick. Valerian moaned, his hips raising up to meet her in a steady rhythm. As soon as that begun, there was nothing Laureline could do to slow what was happening. They moved together, bodies in sync, both aiming for the ultimate pleasure. She didn't care that it wouldn't be long. Right now what she really needed was this. Felling his girth, pressing against her walls, sending pleasure coursing through her. It was intoxicating, and almost to much—yet not enough. 

“Valerian,” She moaned, her body trembling around him. 

“Alpha,” His hands squeazed her hips painfully, but the pain made the pleasure so much better. It was so good, to much, the pleasure building in her gut. These past few days had been to much for her. She could feel her orgasm coming, rolling through her, spreading from her gut and making her see stars. She moaned, her hands gripping the sheets on either side of Valerians head. It was wonderful, the immense pleasure as he pounded up into her seeking his own release. And it came not long after, his hips stuttering against hers, before pressing close, a ragged moan leaving his lips. 

L/N

Laureline moaned, breathy and wanton. Above her, Valerian moved at a painfully slow pace, his length moving in and out and hitting every part of her that made her a quivering mess. For someone who was at the height of his heat, he seemed to have an amazing amount of selfcontrol, though it could have something to do with the fact that they'd been going at it like rabbits until now. 

Her fingers were digging into the skin of his shoulders as he pressed kiss after kiss against her hickey spotted neck. All urgency had seemed to leave him, as rather than her taking care of him, he was taking very good care of her. She was truly amazed at how skillfully he seemed to take her apart, seeming to know exactly where she wanted to be touched, with what amount of pressure, and when. She wanted to desperately to flip them over and have her way, but there was something so addicting about what he was doing to her, and no matter how much she might have wanted more, she found she was perfectly content to see where this went. 

“Alpha,” the words were said to get her attention. 

Looking up Valerian flushed. There was so much adoration in the Omegas eyes, it sent a shiver of pleasure straight down and he clenched around him. He grinned a cocky little thing that had her chuckling before he leaned up and captured his lips. This didn't feel just like sex, quite honestly this felt like what making love was suppose to feel like. And they didn't even know one another that well, but it didn't matter. The way he would call her Alpha, with so much reverence. The way he pressed himself against her when he slept, an arm wrapped around her waist possessively. It was all so wonderful, it almost made her want to cry.

This was all just Valerians heat muddled brain. There was nothing real to this. He would go back to what he did, only flirting with her when there was no available woman around. It made her want to leave, to ask for a transfer. How would she be able to look at him again, knowing they had spent all this time together, bearing their souls in a way that didn't require words. Swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat, she closed her eyes and broke the kiss. The unalpha part of her brain wanted this to be over so she could go and lick her wounds. There was clearly something between them. She would have to be stupid not to see it, and now with having this Omega who needed her, it made this all so much more cruel.

The Alpha wanted to claim. To make sure the Omega above her stayed near her, belonged to her in the way only a bonded pair could be. She didn't want things to go back to the way they were, with Valerian ignoring her. She wanted this part of Valerian to be all hers. 

Before, she had never felt the urge to lay claim to the man. She had never even thought about claiming someone. She had known what she wanted early on in life, and having a life partner had never been part of the equation. But now that was all changing. She wanted this man, who was also her partner. She wanted him to be hers in every way he possibly could. But that wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't force a bond—it was technically illegal, and it was clearly something that wasn't going to happen. 

Valerians weight was suddenly off her, and she felt his hands cupping her face, wiping tears from her cheeks. “Alpha...” his voice was ragged, edged with a hint of panic. “Laureline?” 

Her eyes opened meeting clear blue eyes, full of concern, “Alpha are you alright?” It almost made her smile—almost. There was clarity in Valerians eyes. He was still not all there, but he was there enough to remember her name..

“Yes Valerian,” She lied, the lump returning to her throat, “I'm alright,” 

Valerian shook his head, “No,” Leaning back, her gathered her into his arms and cocked his head, offering his scent to her. 

A sob broke past her lips as she shook her head. “No,” 

The omega whined, panic clear in his eyes and the line of his body. She knew she needed to comfort him, that this wasn't good for an Omega in heat, but she couldn't do it. Her mind had betrayed her and the thoughts wouldn't get out of her head. 

“Laureline, whats wrong,” the Omega whined, pressing his forehead against her, his arms tightening. “Alpha please,” 

Again she shook her head, trying to will the tears to stop, but now that they had started they wouldn't stop. “No Valerian,” She pushed herself out of his grip and moved towards the pack she had brought with her clothes. Scooping up the first thing she could, she pulled them on quickly, growling at Valerian when he came to stop her, “Stay,” 

The Alpha voice stopped him in his tracks. She stared at his confused and paniced face for a long moment before shaking her head, and fleeing from the room. She didn't know, or care what time it was. Or that she was dragging the scent of a heat stricken Omega behind her. Right now she just needed to be alone and think. Rushing to her room, she slammed and locked the door behind her, and ran to her bed. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be Valerians Alpha right now. She couldn't. 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* Kudos and Comments give me life.


	3. I still wait for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* I'm back.   
> I would have updated sooner, but between my parents coming--and everything that comes with preparing for that--and finding out there was an official novelization of this wonderful movie and reading it within the space of a few hours, I was a bit busy.   
> I want to thank everyone who has left a comment and Kudos :D It means the world to me that you guys enjoy it.   
> This chapter gave me a little bit of trouble, and while I'm not the happiest with the way the beginning turned out, I know its the best I can do for now. But it was needed to kind of kickstart the plot a bit more. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

It had been four days. Four excruciatingly painful and guilt ridden days, and the only thing Laureline could think of was the look on Valerians face. It had been so full of confusion and panic. And even under that there had been hurt. You've hurt him her inner Alpha had growled, You hurt out Omega. Knowing she had hurt the Omega who had trusted her to get him through what was probably one of the most terifying and confusing things he had ever dealt with made her chest tighten painfully. She just wanted to run back to Valerians room and beg him for forgiveness. She wanted to, but she didn't. 

Any time she would close her eyes, pictures of Valerian in pain, crying out for her would plague her. She couldn't escape what she had done. As soon as she had gotten to the safety of her room, she had tried to wash the smell of him off her. But no matter how hard, or how often she scrubbed she could still smell him. She had given up eventually, figuring this was just part of her punishment. 

Pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes, Laureline sobbed. If this was anything like Valerian was feeling, she didn't know how he was still alive. Everything hurt. It felt like she was on fire, and she couldn't make it stop. No matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts of the Omega out of her mind, they would come back. She couldn't even sleep. When she did she dreamed of his scent. The way he felt inside her. The way he had called her Alpha. It had her shooting out of bed, and into the shower, trying to burn away the feeling from her skin. 

It didn't work. 

She needed him. She wanted to be with him, near him, around him. But how could she face him after hurting him the way she had. She had left him when he needed her most, with no one to make sure he didn't hurt himself. If Valerian did something, it would be her fault. And knowing that just made it harder for her to go back. She was being selfish—she knew that. But it had gotten to her. She wanted the Omega to be hers, and couldn't handle the thought of not having what she so desperately wanted. But in her selfishness, she had hurt him. 

Dropping her hands away from her face, she blew out a shaky breath. She had to go back. Nobody else knew what Valerian was going through right now. There would be nobody to check on him to make sure he was doing alright—feeding him self and keeping hydrated. She had to go back. She had tried to convince herself she didn't want to, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth. They had started a bond. Something that didn't happen. Usually a bond started after a claiming bite, but for some reason it had started before. 

From what she had read during school, a bond was something that could be broken, but it was painful—more so for the Omega. If the proper steps weren't taken, or the Alpha broke it off it could be fatal to the Omega. The thought had her jumping out of her bed, and throwing on the first things that touched her fingertips. She could have killed him. Just the thought of something happening to her Omega had a growl slipping through her lips and running out of the room, pushing past anyone who got in her way. She had to get to Valerian. She needed to make sure he was okay. And somehow, she needed to make this right. 

When she got to his door, she paused, only for a second, but to her inner Alpha it was a second to long. Pushing the door open—it was still unlocked—she slammed it shut and took in the sight before her. The room was in shambles, everything thrown everywhere, the scent of distress, and pain filling the room. Her clothes were in a small pile next to his pillow, but other than that the room was an utter wreck. 

Valerian though, was had to be in the worse shape. He was clinging desperately to the last thing she had worn before coming to him, the fabric pressed against his nose as low whines slipped passed his lips. His pale skin was covered in angry red lines, and his right side was an angry mess of splotchy yellowing bruises. He was drenched in sweat, and shaking like a leaf. Fuck. 

“Valerian,” As she spoke she moved to the edge of the bed, falling to her knees so as to get a better look. “Valerian, I'm so sorry,” 

“Alpha,” Valerian shook his head, tears tracking down the sides of his face

“Valerian, I'm here,” she breathed, reaching to stroke his face. 

Valerian flinched, his eyes shooting open to stare at her. A sob tore for his throat as he stared at her. For many moments all he could do was stare, before he shook his head, pressing his face back into her shirt, “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,”

“I'm right here Valerian,” 

“No, Alpha left me. She left me.” He was sobbing now. “She left me. I'm wrong, I'm bad! Thats why she left me,” 

It felt like a knife right through her heart. He thought this was his fault. “No Valerian,” she whispered, her body shaking, “You aren't bad. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise,”

“Why did Alpha leave me?” 

“Because Alpha was stupid,” 

Standing up, She pulled off her clothes as quickly as possible and slipped onto the bed, pulling the shirt from Valerians grip. He whined, but she continued, tossing he cloth onto the floor and pressing her body as close to Valerian as she could. For a moment the Omega did nothing—breathing ragged as he took in her scent—before trembling hand wrapped around her. Laureline tilted her head, a silent invitation and Valerian took it, his nose pressing against her scent gland, taking in huge lungfuls of her scent. 

Laureline ran her fingers though the Omegas hair, whispering soothing words against his forehead. He was trembling hard as he nuzzled, and licked at her, needing the reassurance. It made her feel so much worse. She had done this to him and now she had to make him better. 

“Alpha,” He breathed, his voice ragged, “Alpha you left. You left me. I'm sorry, please don't leave me. I'm sorry I wont do it again. Please Alpha, please don't leave.” 

“You didn't do anything wrong Valerian,” She whispered, feeling her chest tighten, “I wont leave you again. I'm sorry for hurting you,” 

The Omega shook his head against her neck, “I'm bad. I did wrong. I'm sorry.” She could feel fresh tears against her skin, “I'm sorry Alpha. Please,” 

“Valerian,” Laurelines gut twisted. She shouldn't be using her voice against him. Especially now. But she needed him to listen. She needed him to know this was in no way his fault. “You didn't do anything wrong. You are a good Omega. You did wonderful. I fucked up. You are good, I swear.”

Valerian was quiet and still against her, “Then why did Alpha leave?” 

Laureline looked up at the ceiling, the lump thick in her throat. How did she explain it. She didn't think he was with it enough to understand, but she owed it to him. She owed him an explanation for leaving. “Because I was stupid. And because I was scared.” she shook her head, “I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have just abandoned you. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm so sorry,”

She looked over at him, feeling so many emotions as he stared at her, his eyes so raw and full of pain. He shook his head again before pressing his face back against her neck. He didn't believe her. And he had every right not to. She had broken the Omega in a way she had never wanted to. She had to fix this, but she didn't know how. She could still smell the heat on him—more rancid than sweet—but that was on the back burner right now. She couldn't just waltz back in here and start fucking him again. That was wrong, and she didn't think she would be able to live with herself if she did. 

So now she needed to make this right. She needed to take care of him, and make him believe her. The first thing she needed to do was get something in him. It had been four days, and she highly doubted he had taken care of himself. Running her fingers through his hair, she pressed closer, kissing his sweaty forehead. 

“My Omega,” She breathed, nuzzling his skin. 

“Yours,” 

Laureline smiled sadly, pulling him closer to her. She hadn't realized how much she had needed him until she was back with him. Even with the selfhatred that tinged the edges of her mind, she still felt better than she had since leaving. She felt like everything was falling back where they belonged. Her inner Alpha had finally quieted, pleased to be back with her Omega, doing what she should have done this whole time. 

L/V

Laureline didn't know how long they lay together, reaffirming the bond that had started to form, but she knew she had to get him hydrated. While the Omegas tremors had lessened significantly, she could still feel them and she was pretty damn sure it wasn't from her leaving. She wasn't looking forwards to leaving the warmth of the Omega, and knew it would probably cause him to panic, but this was something she needed to do. 

“Valerian, we need to get you something to drink,” She whispered. She could feel the Omega tense, but she instantly started to sooth him, running her fingers through his hair, and pressing kisses to his forehead, “I wont leave you, I just need to go grab a bottle of water. Then I'll be right back. If you want to, you can come with me,” 

Valerians whine was low and distrustful, so Laureline waited. She didn't want to disrupt the small amount of trust they had started to build again. She knew she had to get him the water, but she would wait until Valerian was ready. She just hoped it didn't take to long. She didn't know how bad Valerian was in terms of dehydration, but she didn't want it to get any worse. “You can come with me,” She said again, running gently fingers through his hair. I said I wouldn't leave you again and I mean it. I'm staying, but I need you to let me take care of you.” 

That seemed to get through to him a little. For a moment he still looked uncertain, but he must have seen something in her eyes that let him trust her again. Giving a small nod, Laureline felt his arms loosen around her. Smiling softly, she pressed a kiss against his temple before quickly slipping from the bed and hurrying over to where the nearest bottle of water had been knocked. Heading back to the bed, she sat, carefully unscrewing the bottle and gently pressed it into his hands, “Drink,” She urged. 

Obviously he didn't have to be asked twice. Taking the bottle, he took a tentative sip, before drowning the rest in a few gulps. Laureline smiled, the Alpha in her pleased to see Valerian responding. “Do you want more?” she asked, her eyes scanning the floor to find the next bottle. 

“No,” he whispered, discarding the bottle and pressing back against her. 

She smiled, “Alright. Get some rest. I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise.”

L/V 

Valerians heat lasted a whopping 2 weeks. The day Laureline woke with the sweetness of heat only a lingering scent had her breathing a sigh. Beside her, Valerian slept, deeper than he had the whole time she had been with him. She could still smell the heat on him, but it was faint and fading quickly. She didn't think there would be any lingering smell by the time midday came. All she could smell was Valerian and Omega. It was honestly a relief. She was exhausted and sore, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how Valerian felt. 

But even though Valerians heat was over, the hardest part was only beginning. They would have to talk. She didn't know how they would be able to work together if this whole situations was just swept under the rug. She had to talk to him about the suppressants, and where they went from here. The Alpha in her knew it wasn't a good idea for him to go back on the pills he had been taking. If he really wanted to make his heats stop, he needed to actually see a medical officer. They would be able to give him the information he needed, rather than him just ignoring what he was. 

She knew it wasn't healthy. There had never been an issue with Omega in their line of work, and honestly she didn't understand why he had chosen to go on suppressants. Maybe she would ask him, but she didn't want him to feel like she was attacking him. 

Rolling over, she slipped out of the bed, her nose wrinkling at the smell of herself. She wasn't surprised, they had been pressed together as often as they could be, and they had sweat quite a bit. She needed a shower, but she didn't want to leave without letting Valerian know. She was still guilty about what she had done, and the Alpha in her still wanted to care and protect the Omega—even though she knew he didn't need his protection. 

Turning around he leaned over the Omega and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Valerian,” She said, her voice soft, “Valerian wake up,” 

For a moment the Omega remained sleeping, but when she gave his shoulder a light shake, his eyes opened sluggishly. Blinking owlishly he finally looked at her, not really seeing her. Yawning, the Omega arched his back and stretched, bones popping several times before he finally relaxed back into the mattress. “Laureline,” 

“Hey,” She grinned, “I'm going to go take a shower. I wanted to talk to you after though,” 

Valerian nodded as he reached over and pulled the pillow she had used and buried his face into the soft material. “M'kay,” he nodded, his eyes instantly starting to drop. 

She laughed. Maybe coffee would be on the agenda. Maybe not though. Valerian obviously needed sleep these two weeks. She couldn't stop herself from watching the Omega for a moment longer before slipping into the bathroom, and turning on the shower. As she was getting ready to step in, she couldn't help but pause when she saw her reflection. Her neck was covered in hickeys in various stages of healing, and her hip had very clear hand print. It made her smile. She had made a mistake during Valerians heat, but they had gotten through it. 

Pulling her gaze away, Laureline slipped into the shower stall, sighing as the hot water hit her skin. The Alpha in her hated to wash the smell of the Omega off her, but she needed a clear head when they had this conversation, plus she was starting to feel a bit grimy. 

The water felt amazing on her skin, and she stood under the spray for longer than she probably should have, but she han't been able to pull herself away. Plus this gave Valerian a bit more time to sleep before their talk. 

When she did finally pull herself away from the shower, she pulled one of Valerians towels around her waist and walked back into the main room. She had expected the Omega to still be sleeping, but instead he was up, leaning against the counter, watching as coffee streamed from the coffee maker. He looked relaxed for the first time in 2 weeks, though she could clearly see the exhaustion in his frame. Shifting, the Omega glanced back at her, flashing her a lopsided smile, “Coffee?”

Laureline returned to smile and nodded, “That would be lovely,” 

Valerian nodded, and focused back on the coffee maker, absently reaching for where a couple of mugs sat nearby. While the Omega was preparing their drinks, Laureline took the time to really look at the man in front of her. His back muscled back was covered in fading red lines Laureline had left him. He had slipped into a pair of dark boxer briefs that made her eyes instantly travel to his ass. Even without his heat assaulting her every sense, the man before her was eye catching. And he wasn't even looking at her. 

When they had met, she had been utterly transfixed with his eyes. They were so bright and blue. She felt she could down in them. 

“Here,”

Laureline shook herself from her thoughts, flashing the Omega a thankful smile before walking over to the small table that was pushed off to the side. For a moment Valerian hesitated behind her, before he to joined her on the other end. He took a cautious sip of his coffee, watching her through his dark bangs. The uncertainty in his eyes made Laureline walk around the table and make it go away, but she stayed up, knowing that was the last thing they really needed at this point.

The silence stretched for a few moments before Valerian cleared his throat, taking another sip of his coffee, “So, you wanted to talk?”

Laureline nodded, wishing she had better prepared herself for this. She didn't really know what to expect from Valerian, but if they were to be working together, they needed to figure this out. They needed to be straight with each other, and while this most certainly put a kink into their strange relationship this needed to happen. 

“Yes.” The word hung in the air for a long moment, Laureline not knowing what to really say. Blowing out a breath, she placed her half empty up on the table and leaned back. “Yeah. We can't just act like these past two weeks didn't happen,” She finally said looking at Valerian. “I wont tell anyone you're an Omega, but they've all probably figured it out by now. One usually doesn't just up and disappear with no real explanation.” She paused taking in the slightly panic in Valerians eyes. “This brings me to something else. Why were you mascaraeding around as an Alpha...things have changed. Omega are perfectly able to be in our line of work now.” 

Valerians eyes instantly fell to his coffee, his lips pressed into a thin line. How did he tell her why he had done what he did. When it had been approved for Omega to do what they did, he had briefly considered coming out, but by then he had already been an 'Alpha' for so long it just hadn't seemed like something he really needed to do. Plus it had still been knew. People were still getting use to the idea of an Omega putting their lives in danger. 

And on top of all that, he was male.

“Valerian,” 

He couldn't look at her. It was bad enough that she knew he was an Omega. Now he had to talk about it. He didn't even know how to be an Omega—not that he even wanted to be one. Clearing his throat, he took another sip of coffee before finally speaking, “It just did seem like something I really needed to do,” he said. “I've been on suppressants since I presented. It wasn't like I was suppose to go into...” He couldn't even say the word. It was to embarrassing. To shameful. 

Laureline hummed, looking at the coffee in her cup. “But you did,”

“I did. I don't know why. I've been around Alpha my whole life and nothing like this has ever happened. It only started when I met you,” 

The two lapsed into silence, both exploring their thoughts. Laureline had never been in a situation like this before. Every Omega she had been around had been on a strict scheduled as far as suppressants, and the only time an unexpected heat happened was if to many days were missed. It made her wonder about all the strange feelings she had experienced after meeting Valerian and during his heat. Her whole life, Laureline had been in tight control of the Alpha part of her. Upon meeting Valerian though, things had clearly changed. His scent had drove the Alpha crazy. She had thought it was just her, but clearly she had effected Valerian. 

And now they were here. 

“Why does this mean?” Valerian finally said, breaking her away from her thoughts.

What did this mean? Laureline honestly didn't know. If the suppressants failed to work that couldn't be damaging to Valerians career, especially since everyone thought he was an Alpha. No matter what, Valerian would have to go and talk to someone in Medical. Something had clearly happened when they met, and Laureline wanted answers as well. This wasn't something that could just happen, especially if they were going to be working together. 

“I don't know,” She finally sighed, “What I do know it, you need to go to Medical. Something with the pills might have caused you to go into heat. You can't go back on those suppressants, they're going to kill you.” Laureline looked up as she finished to see Valerian frozen, a slight tremor running the line of his body. He looked like he wanted to bolt. “Valerian you know I'm right. You don't have to worry about being kicked out. You're to valuable.”

Valerian shook his head suddenly, pushing away from the table and pacing the line of the room, “You know I can't do that Laureline,” He said through gritted teeth, “I just can't. I have to go back on the suppressants. Everybody thinks I'm an Alpha, It doesn't matter!”

Laureline stood, glaring at the Omega, “It matters to me!” 

Spinning around, Valerian pinned her with a glare, “Why?!”

The question threw Laureline completely. Why did it matter? How could he ask her that. There was obviously something there between them, and Laureline had already tried to deny it. She knew Valerian hadn't had the opportunity yet, but here it was. She knew she would have to do some looking up when she got the moment, but right now she just needed Valerian to see. 

This thing between them wasn't just attraction, it was the bond. The bond that had started to form the moment they'd met. He was her Omega, and she his Alpha. She knew it deep down in her bones. Why else would have been so much pain when she'd left him. They needed each other that much was clear. They were meant to be together, and not in the same way those shitty romance novels portrayed it. This was different from the chest heaving, torn shirt love that somehow 'worked' in books. This was real. 

“Because Valerian. You're my Omega,” 

That caught the Omega of guard. The anger seemed to drain from his body, leaving him staring at Laureline with confusion and a hint of fear. “Fuck off,” 

Laureline growled—as did her inner Alpha. “I'm being completely serious Valerian. Why would I lie to you?” 

Valerian shook his head, “I don't know?” He started pacing again, “You tell me? I'm not your Omega. I don't even want to be and Omega!” 

“Well that doesn't change anything,” Laureline snapped, folding her arms in front of her chest, “I doesn't Valerian and you know it. Don't you dare fucking sit here and try and tell me there's nothing here,” She waved her hand around the room. “I can feel it, plain as day, and I already had my issue with it. Why don't you sit down and stop trying to deny it.”

Valerian growled, teeth clenched and blue eyes aflame with anger. “Bullshit,” He snapped, “I don't know why your acting like this Laureline.”

Laureline stared at Valerian for a long moment before pushing herself out of her chair and crossing the room. Grabbing his upper arm tightly, she pressed her lips against his in a kiss that was more teeth than anything. At first the Omega tried to break free, but quickly melted into the kiss. When she was sure the Omega was in a calmer state, she pulled away, quirking a brow at him. “See?” 

Valerian stared, his eyes unreadable. They held eye contact for many moments before the Omega pulled away, moving to the bed. “I don't know what to do,” He breathed as he dropped his head into his hands. 

Laureline stared at him, feeling bad for her rashness. Blowing out a breath, she moved to sit beside him, tightening the towel around her, “I don't either Valerian,” She said glancing at him. The Omega wanted to comfort the Omega, but she didn't, not knowing if he would allow it. “I just don't want anything to happen to you. You can't keep taking those suppressants. You don't even know what they have in them. Plus you can't just choose not to have a heat for years. Its not healthy,” 

“Don't you think I know that?” Despite his words, his tone was defeated. 

“I know you know. But there is so much you don't.” she looked down at her hands, “You need to get yourself checked out. I know you don't want anyone to know you're an Omega, but its for the best Valerian. I—I just don't want anything to happen to you,” Laureline confessed finally.

The Omega glanced at her through his bangs. He seemed to be looking for something in her eyes, but what Laureline had no clue. Blowing out a breath, he looked down at his feet. “Fine,” He sounded as if he were going to his death. Laureline knew it was hard for him, but this was what was best for him. He didn't seem to believe her about being her Omega, but that could come later. Right now his immediate heath was on the forefront of her mind. 

“Thank you,” Laureline sighed. They sat in silence for a few moments, Valerian staring at his feet, while Laureline studied the him. When the silence stretched for to long for Laurelines liking she said, “I can go with you if you want.” 

Valerian started, looking at her. For a moment he looked as if he wanted to tell her no, but he nodded after a few heartbeats. “Alright,” 

L/V

Valerian stood outside of medical, Laureline beside him. He felt so exposed and he hated it. He had spent his twenty-five years avoiding this place, instead doing any patch jobs he'd had to do in the comfort of the Intruder. Now he stood outside, wanting nothing more than to run as far as he could. The looks he had received from his fellow agents, had made his skin crawl. Nobody had said anything, or even given him a suggestive glance—he was sure it had a little something to do with his rank, and more to do with Laureline, who exuded the air of Alpha stronger than he had ever seen. The whole walk had been nauseating, but something kept him walking beside Laureline. Something in him didn't want to upset her. He decided to go over those feeling at a different time. Right now, he just wanted this whole thing to be done and over with.

Thankfully Laureline didn't rush him into the room, instead waiting with him, being a supporting presence beside him. After a few long, tense moments, Valerian straightened. He had face worse—right? Stepping through the doors, Valerian wrinkled his nose at the sterility of the large white room. Everything in the room was a stark white, except for the exam tables that lines the room. They were the only thing with any color, though it was just an ugly brownish blue. 

Valerian had to once again fight the rising panic inside him, as Laureline urged him into the room, and towards one of the nearest tables. Rather than sit on the offending object, Valerian chose to stand beside it, his arms folded in front of his chest, and a scowl on his face. Yes he had agreed to be here, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. 

They didn't have to wait long before a young woman walked out of one of the side doors, a smile on her face. She seemed to falter at the sight of the two Saptio-Temporal Agents before composing herself and rushing over. “Agent Laureline,” she said flashing the other woman a smile, before turning to Valerian, “Agent Valerian. What can I do for you,” 

Laureline glanced at Valerian, seeing—and feeling—the tension that rat through Valerians whole body. He didn't look as if he were going to be very forthcoming with information, which left Laureline to do the talking. Blowing out a breath, she turned her attention back to the young woman inside her, “We need a full workup on Agent Valerian,” 

The young woman blinked, before looking at Valerian—obviously looking for any signs of injury—before nodding slowly, “Alright. Whats the occasion?” she said conversationally as she went over and grabbed a tray, loading it up with a few items. 

Valerian flashed Laureline a panicked look, almost begging for her to not say, but Laureline wouldn't be swayed. She felt bad, but the concern for the Omega was overpowering. Straightening her shoulders, he looked at the young nurse, “Agent Valerian has been taking non-regulation suppressants for the past 12 years, hiding his orientation. 2 weeks ago he went into an unexpected heat despite staying constant with the suppressants.” She could feel the panic coming from Valerian in waves. She was sure the nurse could feel them too, but she was obviously not as affected. 

“It says here that Agent Valerian is an Alpha,” She said as she looked down at the tablet she had pulled from her belt. She stared at the Omega for a long moment before looking back at the small screen, “But thats obviously false.” 

Slipping her tablet back into her belt, she straightened and looked at the two agents before turning and gesturing for her to follow, “Follow me Agents. It would be better if we took you to a secure room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life. I'm also going to be having my beta go over this in a few days when he had days off work, so any mistakes with get fixed, but if you see something that needs immediate fixing let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life.


End file.
